


Bored, Bored, Bored

by Anonymous



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Fingering, M/M, Smut, buttplug, dirty talk (i guess?), dom/sub dynamics, dom/top! jae, master kink, sub/bttm! bri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "How would Inotknow what you wanted?"a pwp.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: Anonymous





	Bored, Bored, Bored

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't know who i am, then great. if you know who i am, please pretend you didn't. i decided to make it anon just now, hope it's not too late. (it is)

_ You have a new message! _

_ You have a new message! _

_ You have a new message! _

Jae quirks his brows when he feels his phone vibrating in his pocket. He picks it up before unlocking. The notification, undoubtedly from his favorite person, reads:

Bribri💙: Jwaeeee

Bribri💙: I missed you already :-(((

Bribri💙: When exactly are you coming back?

Jae tries his best to keep his poker face expression even when he is internally grinning from ear to ear. He’s still in the subway, so people would really think that he’s an idiot if he does that. He’s just been out, barely longer than half an hour, and his baby is already missing him. Tell him if there is anything that feels better than this.

For context, Jae and Younghyun have been together for quite some time now. Together that means living together, doing things together and  _ together _ — they are in love. The story of how they met was quite long, so to cut it short, Younghyun is a cat hybrid who is now living with Jae in the studio apartment that is now theirs. And to say that Jae adores his lovely cat hybrid so much would still be a lie. Jae is technically  _ so _ smitten, as much as how deep Younghyun has fallen for Jae.

If anyone asks him, he’d say that his Younghyun is one of the sweetest people he’s ever known in his life. He is caring, kind, and very loyal to his feelings. The only problem is sometimes, sometimes he could be  _ too _ honest to his feelings. It isn’t bad, though. It just drives Jaehyung crazy. Younghyun is quite touch-starved, one of the annoyingly adorable traits of cats, so there are often times when he is quite needy. And a needy Younghyun is nothing different from Jaehyung’s demo of early death. He felt like having heart attacks every time.

wait for me, okei? :

won’t be long :

promise <3 :

Bribri 💙: Okay :-(((((

Bribri 💙: I’ll be waiting for master :-((((

Jae subconsciously breathes in.

good boy :

you can go out if you like :

Jae really means it. He doesn’t mind because he is actually the one who wants Younghyun to have his own life outside the room. But Younghyun is such a lazy house cat. He only goes out when he has classes, or when his friends invite him to somewhere. Apart from that, he never wants to go anywhere. He once told Jae that he likes staying in their room the most, which is surprising to Jae since he had always thought that cats liked freedom. And now that Younghyun is in his semester break, it is the perfect reason (according to himself) to just laze around in the room. Even when he starts giving him a monthly allowance, Younghyun returns the money to him saying that he doesn’t need money because he’s always with  _ his master. _ Such a lovely kid, isn’t he?

  
  


,

  
  


But i don’t wanna go anywhere without you (.___. ) :

I’ll take a nap now. won’t disturb you anymore :

Pls come back soon :-((( :

Jae 💛: okay babe

Jae 💛: see you soon :-)

  
  


Younghyun sighs as his phone screen turns black. He plops down onto the makeshift bed on the carpet, it is soft and plushy thanks to the fluffy blanket and a generous number of pillows Jae has bought for him. (He actually sleeps in the bed with Jae, but he still prefers a bed like this over a couch or a sofa.) He is so, so bored. He isn’t bored because he is staying in the room, he is just bored because Jae isn’t in the room with him. Jae usually works here since he is a freelance illustrator, but on several occasions he does need to go out and negotiate with his clients—  _ making money to please my baby _ , he says.

Younghyun sits back up again after staring at the ceiling for a long hopeless while. He scoffs and stands up, looking around to see if there is anything he could do. He just doesn’t feel like staying still. He decides that he should make his time worthwhile while Jae was away. The said man told him before he left that it wouldn’t take longer than five hours and he’d be home. Younghyun decides to get some cleaning done. The past few weeks had been quite hectic; Jae had to stay up later than usual to do some commissions and he himself was studying for finals. Their room resulted in quite an unpresentable mess, even if they both are quite organized.

Time passes by quickly, Younghyun doesn’t realize it is already noon when his stomach starts to rumble. Their room is now tidy, books and piles of clothes on the floor now put in their rightful places. He makes some sandwiches and finishes them in record time, then he plops down onto his bed again, feeling comfy.

He picks up his phone, and sees new notifications from his boyfriend.

Jae 💛: bribri :(

Jae 💛: i gotta run some more errands in town

Jae 💛: might get home late

Jae 💛: wait for me pls

Jae 💛: sowwy

Jae 💛: call me if you need anything <3

Great. More hours of waiting. Younghyun isn't angry. He knows Jae didn’t want to leave him. But he is just bored. Too bored. He doesn’t even like watching television or surfing the internet. And he hates going outside. Hybrids are accepted and acknowledged by humans, but there are still some people who freak out whenever they see a person with animal ears and tail. He decides not to call Jae, either, for he has no idea what ‘errands’ Jae is doing. It might be counterproductive for him, hence taking him more time to get things done. Younghyun doesn’t want Jae to come back any later.

Extremely out of ideas, Younghyun walks to the built-in dressers next to Jae’s workspace, and starts rummaging through every single drawer he sees. He finally finds something that would satisfy him and, hopefully, Jae when he comes back home. He then goes to sleep with a few random thoughts in his head.

  
  
  


,

  
  
  


_ Click _

Jaehyung sneakily unlocks and opens the door. Younghyun didn’t answer his texts, so he guesses that his boyfriend might be either angry or asleep. He doesn’t want to make the situation any worse. 

And he is right. After putting all his bags and grocery bags away, he walks into the master bedroom and finds Younghyun sleeping soundly in their bed. The blanket covers his whole body up to his lips, revealing only that pair of beautiful eyes and his soft rainbow hair. His white fluffy ears are gently fluttering along the rhythm of his breathing. He looks so soft, the orange light from the sunset peeking through the closed curtains accentuates his facial features even more. Jae sighs after realizing that he has been staring at the sleeping boy for a second too long. He decides to clean himself up and change into a more comfortable outfit. Merely minutes later, Jae comes out from the bathroom, dressed in saggy t-shirt and sweatpants, hair still wet. He smells like their favorite rose shower gel. He slides in the blanket carefully, not wanting to ever disturb his sleeping boyfriend. Leaning comfortably onto the headboard, he picks up  _ Norwegian Wood _ from his bedside table and turns to the page he left off last night.

“...Jae?” A voice softly calls him, croaky and raw. And that definitely does something to Jae’s inside.

“Did I wake you up? I’m sor—” Jae’s response is cut short when he feels a hand caressing his inner thigh so deliberately. Younghyun’s eyes are still closed, but Jae could hear his soft mumble. “I’ve missed you… When you come home from a long day you should be making up lost time... Is Bribri not loved by his master anymore?”

With that, Jae snaps his book close. ( _ Fuck reading, I have a cat to take care of. _ )

Jae’s hands find their way down to Younghyun’s before holding them gently. He squeezes his hands as he asks: “Hm… Let’s see… Has my sweet boy been good all day?”

He uses his thumbs to make circles on the back of Younghyun’s hands without even looking. “Have you broken anything? Or ate up all of our weekly ingredients?”

“No, I’ve been good. I have even tidied up the room for you!” Younghyun replies cheerfully as he shakes himself awake. His eyes look straight up into Jae’s, eyelashes fluttering softly. Jae’s heart throbs loudly in his chest at the gorgeous sight.

“Aw, thank you.” says Jae. He takes a mental note to buy Younghyun more toys. (That is, real toys for cats. Not  _ that _ kind of toy. But it’s not like Younghyun hates them anyway.) 

“But has my good boy touched himself while his master is away?” Jae asks, this question however quite rhetorical as one of his hands wanders under the blanket, reaching for the smooth skin it loves. Younghyun’s breath hitches as he tries to squirm around. He gasps as Jae’s hand reaches past the skin where a waistband of pants is supposed to be. Jae raises his eyebrows, his heart racing.

“Are you… Naked down there?” Jae hums appreciatively as he reaches even lower and behind, just to feel the tip of something glassy. Younghyun averts his gaze and nuzzles against Jae’s neck. Jae tilts his head as if he is curious, before pushing the object deeper. Younghyun whimpers and squirms almost instantly at the sensation. “M-master! Don’t tease...”

“One day you’re gonna be the death of me I swear… When did I teach you to do this?” Jae asks, more like talking to himself. As his fingers succeed to hook the glass ring at the base of the plug, he begins thrusting the object in and out torturously slow. Younghyun could only scoot closer to Jae, throwing his arms and clinging onto his body tightly.

“I’m too tired so there’d be no fucking today, okay? But you’ll definitely get what you wanted, love.”

“How did you know what I wanted?--Ngh!” Younghyun stutters between thrusts, suddenly crying out as the plug manages to hit something inside. Jae takes that as a cue to aim for the same direction, ripping moans after moans from his beautiful hybrid.

“How would I  _ not _ know what you wanted, Bri? Tell me our rules. We only have three.”

“One--Ah!...Master knows best. Two- _ -pleasepleaseplease _ \--You'll get p-punishment if you disobey, and th-three-- Cumming is not a right. I-It needs to be acquired--”

“Good, my kitten. That is exactly how I know what you want. You want to come, don’t you?”

“I-- Can I ask for more than that?”

“What is it?”

“I…I don't want to come from the plug”

“Then how?” Jae asks as he slows down the motion. Younghyun inhales deeply and so desperately.

“You know how, my master. Please, please use your fingers with me. I need to feel them stretching me out. They're my favorite toy in the world and no one has them besides me. So please?”

“You're really making me go mad, baby. Why do you seem so infatuated with my fingers?” And with that, Jae used another hand to get the blanket off from Younghyun, revealing his beautiful bronzed skin. He then pulls the plug out, (trying not to care about the wet, loud  _ 'pop' _ it made,) and watches in satisfaction as Younghyun's hole clenches around nothing.

“Please... Please let me have my master's fingers. I’ve been missing them all day. Three fucking me and two fucking my mouth please. I promise to treasure them well.” (Jae is  _ this _ close to fainting when he hears Younghyun’s words. He remembers telling Younghyun to  _ be clear _ with his wants, but never has he thought his baby would be  _ this _ clear. Oh my goodness.)

He caresses and squeezes those beautiful thighs, admiring how soft but strong they are. Younghyun whimpers softly since they were his extra sensitive spots. Those long fingers brush past the rim teasingly, causing it to bloom and pucker with neediness. Jae chuckles in adoration as he guides Younghyun to turn over and lie on his back.

“You're so good, Bribri. Always so tight even after you're fucked by that plug. Do you wish it was me instead? Fucking you until you cry? In that case you wouldn't be so tight after being filled, huh?” 

The hybrid whimpers, his soft white ears fluttering and shaking. He is leaking heavily at this point and Jae couldn't find anything that turns him on more. “I need that too...But I know Master is tired. For now, give me your fingers… Please?”

“All you think about is my fingers, obviously. You don't even love me” Jae pretends to be sad, he pouts and blinks at Younghyun endearingly.

“Well, at this moment, I’m really thinking only about your fingers.” Jae almost chokes. His baby is just so honest-- “Can you just shut me up please? I don't wanna talk and be your bad kitty…” 

_ Damn.  _

_ Younghyun. _

Jae’s heart is melting for the nth time.

And so he goes, giving Younghyun exactly what he wants. His first finger slides in so easily from the earlier stretch and lube that are already there. And Younghyun is still his pretty kitten, arching up and creating the most heavenly sounds as he is being treated by his master just like every time. The second and third ones follow as easily, stretching and curling, touching places he knows would make his boyfriend feel the best.

“M-master...Ngh...I’m close… So close... Please…” The hybrid begs after pulling the fingers out from his mouth. Drool is dripping down his chin, but he looks so beautiful even with the messy display.

“Oh, why so fast? I’ve just started using my fingers?” Jae phrases it as a question. He raises his brows and slows down his movements. His cat takes in a deep breath, not daring to circle his hips on those digits on his own. He knows better than to disobey his Jae. He doesn’t want to lose the good boy title.

“Your fingers are the world's wonder, Master. You have no idea how good they are... No toys can compete with them, believe me. Your fingers are the best..” Younghyun slurs out without even thinking twice, his head already floating. “Please, let me come… It hurts… Master… Please...” He sobs, and Jae doesn’t know what is aesthetically more pleasing than this.

“Do you think you deserve it?”

“Y-Yes!” He stutters out, eyes so teary. “Please… Promise--ngh--I’ll be good for the r-rest of the week…”

“Okay, love.” Jae kisses his temple softly before quickening his pace again. Younghyun cries out as he feels like falling off the edge of ecstasy. He squirms and arches, soft whimpers spilling out from his mouth unstoppably. Jae could sense it from the way his body’s movements change, from the way his cry gets higher and higher every second, so he decides to use his free hand to stroke Younghyun’s tail, combing the soft white fur with his fingers thoroughly. That makes Younghyun lose it.

“ _ Pleasepleasepleasepleas _ e--Can't take this anymore--”

“You can let go now, kitten. You’ve done well”

And by that, Youngyun does as he’s allowed. White ropes shoot up to his oversized t-shirt, staining it badly but it isn’t like any of them would care right now. They take a moment to catch both of their breaths. Younghyun clumsily gets up and sits on his legs, his white fluffy tail swaying shakily with the lingering excitement.

“Master... I want to help!” He gestures to Jae's pants, but Jae just shakes his head and chuckles.

“No need to help, Bribri. I already came by just giving pleasure to you. You did great, my beautiful lover. Let's go take shower.”

“Fine,” Younghyun laughs, his voice showing drowsiness. “And for your question, I do love you. even if you don't have these amazing fingers, I’d still love you. I started loving you long ago, Jae, at that time I didn’t even know your fingers could be this good. I just love you because you’re you. Don’t ever question that again, okay?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> —comments and kudos are highly appreciated! tysm for reading, stay safe and hydrated <3


End file.
